parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Toys Access
Description Enjoy watching twin kids, Eli and Liam from Twin Toys, use Nerf War Payback Time strategies to overcome tough prank life lessons that Daddy keeps pulling on them day in and day out. Mommy and Baby Camden joined the PBT Squad but Daddy decided to recruit Baby Beckett in order to defend the Payback Time Squad from getting revenge on Daddy. Will the PBT Squad finally stop Daddy and his crazy life lessons, or will Daddy and Baby Beckett always find a way to come back swinging with more hilarious family friendly life lessons and defend the payback revenge attacks, Nerf war style. If you want to stay updated with new videos, click subscribe Twin Toys Family includes 7 year old twins, Eli and Liam, Baby Camden who is 3, Baby Beckett who is 1, and Mommy and Daddy who are over 10. Send Fan Mail to: Twin Toys PO Box 1568 Beaver Falls, PA Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMCf3hTWCN8 3:19 Nerf War: Black Panther 225K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ltr77WM5Mho 5:18 NYC Toy Fair 2018 Week! Hottest New Toys from Spinmaster, Nerf, Pokemon, Smashers, & Star Wars 42K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvWQYl4piU0 5:20 Nerf War: The Recruit 2 9.3M views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmgsETUXzKo 3:39 Twin Toys Reveals ALL NEW 2018 Nerf Guns 643K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOchz3ta6_Y 10:35 Nerf War: Payback Time 14 2.3M views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grlV0VO-gUM 8:14 Nerf War: Beckett's World 758K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q5fgXhll4s 1:15 Nerf War: Stranger Things Trailer (Official) 78K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6bGYRl8b98 3:16 Nerf War: Payback Time 2.1M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLIrFR8gS4w 0:34 Nerf War: Hide and Seek 2 Trailer (Official) 28K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZmPW3sVavM 1:22 Nerf War: Playtime Trailer (Official) 33K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy2mmMHRaKo 0:31 Nerf War: The Puzzler Trailer (Official) 43K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfTiylI22eo 0:44 Nerf War: Christmas Comes Early (Official Trailer) 61K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1MBc7vyUCo 1:28 Nerf War: Kay Fusion Trailer (Official) 53K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yit9OjLsyXA 0:38 Nerf War: Blast and Attach Trailer (Official) 32K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrNRbGX5F6I 0:50 Nerf War: Call of Duty GG Trailer (Official) 38K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dO9LdpZFhU 2:09 Nerf War: Payback Time 17 Trailer (Official) 210K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1HSvULiGW0 1:01 Nerf War: The Alexa Army Trailer (Official) 68K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n-XSmr5d-8 8:26 Twin Toys Hall of Fame | Nerf War: Payback Time 10 1.1M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDgL62c1eqs 10:54 Twin Toys Hall of Fame | Nerf War: Payback Time 9 65K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5djKEXzMJhU 8:27 Twin Toys Hall of Fame | Nerf War: Payback Time 8 503K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLJpfuzWzqc 6:30 Twin Toys Hall of Fame | Nerf War: Payback Time 7 389K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TWfVfzPwvY 6:41 Twin Toys Hall of Fame | Nerf War: The Payback Time 6 852K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGj13CDVVQE 6:02 Twin Toys Hall of Fame | Nerf War: The Payback Time 5 338K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvVyaFu2uks 4:43 Twin Toys Hall of Fame | Nerf War: Payback Time 4 399K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQSJnsMsqbs 5:24 Twin Toys Hall of Fame | Nerf War: Payback Time 3 655K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at8tcLwFNhk 6:12 Twin Toys Hall of Fame | Nerf War: Payback Time 2 498K views5 months ago Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof